Shower time and tickling fun with the Sound girls
by sco23
Summary: AU. After cheer-leading practice, the sound girls hit the showers and things get really wild and out of control from here on out. Warning contains erotic tickle torture and yuri. Don't like, don't read. One shot.


**I don't own Naruto**

**Not my story, but was used with permission from my cousin.**

Kin stood for a moment in the shower of the girl's locker room letting the hot water cascade over her tired body. Practice had been very tiring, and she was ready to collapse. She could hardly wait to get home so that she could get a little sleep. high school was tough, and since she had only recently moved to this town, she did not have many friends.

At 16 years of age, Kin was a goddess. Her skin was a beautiful shade of ivory. Her hair was dark, silky and long. Her breasts were two perfect mounds, with perfect pink nipples standing fully erect at their tips. She was the type of girl that looked gloriously sexy with her cloths on, and indescribably beautiful naked as many women do. She was literally the perfect girl to be on the cheer leading squad.

Practice had been rough; Otogakure High had a game coming up, and The coach had worked them extra hard. By the time practice had ended, Kin's body had been covered in sweat. and her uniform had been plastered tightly to her body. She had undressed quickly, glad to get out of her cloths and feel cool air on her bare skin. Naked, she had padded eagerly off with the other girls to the showers to wash an afternoon of weariness from her tired body.

Kin squeezed more soap into her hands and began to rub it into Her body, working it into a lather. Suds were worked gradually and with great pleasure over every inch of the beautiful skin.

She ran soapy hands down her neck, and then over firm breasts and erect nipples, closing her eyes with pleasure as she did so. She wondered for a second whether or not she should masturbate now, excited by the thought of fondling her breasts with the constant danger of the other girls seeing her. She decided against it, however. She would wait until she got home for that.

Her hands worked over hard abdomen muscles, and then paused just Before her glistening pussy, which had been shaved completely clean of all pubic hair. Kin had always been extremely ticklish all over her body, but there was one place in particular. No matter how much she was tickled on her tummy, no matter how long they tickled her ribs, no matter how mercilessly they tickled her feet, she would never reveal that the place where she was unbearably ticklish was her pussy. Upon entering puberty, she had come to the realization that the Hair that had begun to sprout between her legs was very ticklish on her pussy and clitoris. So, she had begun to keep her pussy completely shaved of it.

It was a bit of a no-win situation because with out the protective coating of hair, the pussy was more sensitive then she could have imagined. Nevertheless, it was a small price to pay to avoid self-inflicted Tickle torture.

When showering, she had to wash between the legs very quickly and with extreme care as to avoid further ticklish effects on her area. Since she was unable to touch her cunt without squirming from extreme ticklishness, she had learned to masturbate herself to orgasm by fondling her breasts.

As quickly as she could while still being thorough, Kin ran her soapy hands over her naked labia and through her slit. A shiver went through her body and she began to soap up her legs, relieved to have escaped torment for the day.

It was not that she did not like tickling- on the contrary she had a very strong fetish for it. She loved to be tickled mercilessly by her peers. It was just on her pussy that she could not stand.

"I finally let Suigetsu lick my pussy," Karin was saying. "It felt sooooo good. I practically came the instant his tongue touched my clitty. Lucky for me, Suigetsu just couldn't get enough of my juices. He just kept licking."

"How many times did you come?" Tayuya asked.

"Eight," Karin said. "It was unbelievable!"

"Was it your first time getting eaten out?" Temari asked.

"Yeah," Karin admitted. "It kinda tickled, but mostly it was... wonderful."

Temari started to masturbate herself slowly. "It's been a while for me. You're one lucky girl."

Grinning, Tayuya walked over to Temari and stood behind her.

Reaching around with her fingertips, she started to play with Temari's pussy. Temari started to giggle a little. She reached behind her to gently finger-fuck Karin, who let out a moan of pleasure. Moaning and giggling, the two cheerleaders slowly masturbated each other.

Guren, who had been rubbing her pussy silently in the shower next To Kin, looked over to the girl. "Aw, poor Kinny. Are you feeling a little left out?"

Before Kin could respond, Guren had dropped to her knees in front of Kin and run her tongue up the length of her naked slit. Kin let out a shriek of laughter, struggling to pull away from Guren who had encircled her hands behind her and pulled her pussy tight against her face, licking away hungrily like a kitten lapping up milk. Kin exploded with laughter. Desperately, she struggled to break free.

Guren tongue slipped all over her sensitive labia, and in between. It tickled so bad, she could hardly breath.

"What?" Guren stopped licking and looked up, but even then, she continued to brush at Kin's pussy with her fingertips, continuing to tickle.

"AHHHHAHAHAHHA," Kin shrieked. "YOU'RE TICKLING MEEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Across from them, Temari and Tayuya were continuing to play with each others pussies, while Karin had collapsed against the wall and was masturbating herself hard and desperate.

Tayuya glanced up. "What's going on?"

Guren grinned lustily. "It seems like the new girl is extremely ticklish in a very fun place." She started to tickle Kin all over her pussy with both hands. Kin's entire body shook with laughs.

"Really?" Tayuya broke away from Temari and started towards the terrified Kin. Karin and Temari followed after. "Lay her on her back," Tayuya said. "Pin her down."

Before she knew what was happening, Kin found herself pinned on her back on the wet floor. Temari disappeared, and then reappeared with some rope, and Kin was quickly tied at hand and foot.

"So," Tayuya said. "You're ticklish on your little cute cunt!

Wow! I mean, all us girls are somewhat sensitive, but you... you're special.

I'll bet that if I tickled your pussy-crack with a feather, you would almost die from laughter."

Desperately, Kin remembered being subjected to Anko's Pussy Tickle Torture. "Please," she begged. "Not my cunny. Anywhere but there. Please. Tickle my tummy, or sides, or feet, or even my boobies. Please, on my tits. Please. My pussy is way to ticklish."

"Lick her!" Tayuya commanded, and instantly, Karin, Temari, and Guren all fell onto their stomachs and began to eat Kin out all at once. Kin's screams of laughter shook the shower room.

Tayuya went into the locker room, then returned holder a long, stiff feather. She sat on Kin's stomach and started tickling her nipples while the girls continued to give her pussy a merciless tongue-tickling.

"I think it is time we told you something Kinny," Tayuya said. "All of us cheerleaders here... well, our group I should say. Have you ever wondered why none of the others hang out with us?"

Kin couldn't speak, only laugh and plead.

"I'll tell you," Tayuya said. "We all love to tickle. Nothing makes us hornier than stripping stark naked and tickle torturing each other.

Sometimes, we all get together and masturbate together, imagining what it would be like to find a girl who was as ticklish on her little pussy as you are. You're what we've been waiting for all our lives."

Tayuya turned her body around and lay with her soaking wet pussy pressed against Kin's face. "Lick me!" She commanded.

Kin obliged, laughing and licking at the same time. Her tongue slid all over Tayuya's labia and in and out of the head cheerleader's vagina. Tayuya let out a shriek of extreme pleasure. She lowered the feather against Kin's slit, and brushed it up and down. She could feel the increased vibrations from Kin's laughter erotically tickling her own cunt. She moaned and inserted the feather into Kin's vagina, feather fucking the poor girl.

Karin and Temari, now watching and overcome by lust, literally pounced on each other. Their fingers were moving before they were, and soon both girls were rolling naked on the floor, tickling each others breasts, ribs, and stomachs. Temari stopped tickling, and lay on her back, arms outstretched above her head.

"Tickle me," she pleaded.

Karin obliged, and started tickling Temari's hard ab muscles. Temari exploded with giggles.

Karin placed a hand on either side of Temari and savagely tickled her ribs.

"Kootchy kootchy kooo!" She taunted.

Temari screeched. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

"What do you want?" Karin demanded.

"HAHAHAHAHHA," Temari laughed. "TICKLER LICKER! TICKLER LICKER!"

This is what Karin had been waiting for. She lay on top of Temari, lowering her own dripping pussy to the girl's face, and pressed her own into Temari's. Both girls began to eat each other eagerly while tickling each others sides. Tayuya continued to tongue-tickle Kin's pussy while Kin continued to lick Tayuya. Tayuya's clit was burning now, her body trembled with desire.

All the while, as Kin continued to laugh, it only sent vibrations through Tayuya's mound. Suddenly, orgasms rocked Tayuya's body. Pussy juice dripped from her slit. She moaned. Kin stopped licking, and Tayuya moved her pussy from Kin's face.

"Pleeehheheheheeeese," Kin pleaded. "Please no more."

"Oh, we're almost done sweety," Tayuya said. "All we have to do now is tickle you all over your body until you cum as well."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kin shrieked, but it was too late. Tayuya took the feather and started to trace it under her breasts. She stroked it lightly all around the sides of Kin's tits, and then around her engorged nipples. All the while, she teased. "Kittchy kittchy koo. Aww, is poor Kinny ticklish on her wittle titties?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" Kin screamed with laughter as her boobs were tickled.

Then, her laughter increased in intensity as Tayuya continued to tickle her nipples with the feather while at the same time scratching lightly with her finger nails under her breasts.

"PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEE! NOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOTMYTITIESHEHEHEHHEEH!"

"Girls," Tayuya said. "I could use your help. Look at all her skin that's exposed. Why, her sides and armpits are going to waste."

Guren, Karin, and Temari all came over to where Kin lay helpless and screaming with laughter. Guren sat at her feet, while Karin sat near her sides, and Temari at her pits. All four cheerleaders went to work. Guren raked her nails all over Kin's soles, Karin tickled her sides mercilessly, Temari tickled her under her arms, and all the while Tayuya continued to tickle Kin's tits.

All the while, Kin could feel her body beginning to react sexually. She was surprised to find herself becoming extremely horny. The experience of having her naked body ravished by the other cheerleaders was a turn on for her. To her horror, the more sexually turned on she became, the more sensitive.

The more sensitive... the more ticklish. But the more she was tickled, the wetter her pussy became.

And the more her clit burned.

"Now!" Tayuya yelled. "TICKLE HER PUSSY NOW!"

Immediately, all four girls buried their tongues into Kin's pussy and licked. Tongues slid in and out of her vagina. They slid all over her labia. They glided up and down her wet slit. And they encircled and lapped at the tip or her aching clit. The clit tickling was the worse. Kin's eyes were squeezed shut. Her body bucked and struggled.

She screamed. "NO, NOT MY CLITTYHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

The more she struggled, the more frenzied became the tickling of her pussy. Then, suddenly, without warning, she came. The orgasm hit her with such force, that she literally ejaculated pussy juice into the air. And scream of pure pleasure rocked her body. Her orgasm only made her pussy 100 times more ticklish, and the girls continued to lick. Kin's scream continued as orgasm after orgasm rocked her tired body. After 10 she lost count, and passed away into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, the four cheerleaders where all lying next to her, giggling and masturbating themselves gently. Noticing she was awake, Tayuya got up and lowered her pussy onto Kin's. Tayuya had long dark red pubic hair, and she used to it erotically tickle Kin's bare pussy.

"Sooo," She cooed. "How did you like it?"

And Kin, who was giggling from the tickling, found herself saying: "I'm not quite sure. Maybe you'd better tickle me there again."


End file.
